


Barking Mad

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, any gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write a plus size reader x dog!dean and like dean gets turned into a large dog by a witch and Y/N and dean like each other and it’s fluffy while he’s a dog but someone like is mean about Y/N’s weight and dean like growls or bites? Fluff pls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Someone makes some rude comments about the reader’s weight, dog!Dean growls/barks/snaps at the stranger

Fic:

“Ok Dean, let’s go for a walk,” you say. A couple of weeks ago, a witch had turned Dean into a German Sheppard. Ever since then, you had taken care of him; feeding him, walking him, brushing him, and playing with him.

Dean sits at your feet and lets you put a leash around his neck. As soon as the leash is on, he paws at the door, ready to leave. You open the door and Dean sniffs the air, like everything is new and exciting. You enjoyed these walks with Dean, they were always so peaceful. Maybe they could even continue when Dean became human again.

The two of you go to one of your favorite parks. When you get there, you decide to buy a snack from one of the food carts before sitting on the beautiful green grass. You let Dean off the leash and start eating your snack, Dean sits by your side. He whimpers and looks at you with his puppy dog eyes, begging you for a bite. “You know you can’t have any of this Dean,” you say, booping him on the nose. Dean snorts and shakes his head before laying his head on your lap. He whimpers again and looks up at you with pleading eyes.

“Come on,” someone behind you says, “You can spare your dog a bite of food. It’s not like you need it anyway.”

“Excuse me?” you say, taken aback by the stranger’s comment. Dean sits up and tilts his head at the stranger.

“You heard me,” the man says, “That poor dog looks like he’s starving. You on the other hand, well, let’s just say you could stand to share a little food with your dog instead of keeping it all to yourself.” The man’s words cut deep; you’re too hurt to even form a response. Dean, however, responds right away. He crouches low to the ground and begins growling at the man before inching closer and barking.

“Hey, call off your dog,” the man says. You don’t respond, instead you let Dean keep growling. “I was only trying to give you some friendly advice,” the man says, backing away slowly.

“There was nothing friendly about it,” you respond. Dean lunges forward and snaps his jaws, not biting the man, but threatening him with the idea.

“If you can’t control your dog, then maybe you shouldn’t let him off the leash,” the man says, fright invading his voice. He continues backing away as Dean continues to growl.

“If you can’t control the words that come out of your mouth, then maybe you should keep it shut,” you respond in kind.

“I’m calling the cops,” the man warns. He backs away quickly before turning to run. Dean barks loudly, but lets him run away. He comes back to your side and licks your face before nuzzling you with his nose.

“Thank you Dean,” you say quietly, “We should be getting home, especially if the cops are coming.” Dean licks your face again before picking up the leash between his teeth. He lets you slip the leash over his head before you lead the way home.

You spend the rest of the day researching, trying to find a way to make Dean human again. Dean sits by your side the whole time, his head in your lap. You run your fingers through his hair, trying to find comfort in the action, especially after the hurtful events of the day. Try as you might, you find nothing, only making you feel worse. Finally you give up with a heavy sigh.

When you reach your room, you lie down on your bed and let the strangers words really sink in. You know you shouldn’t but the words are on repeat in your mind. Tears start to stream down your face and you wrap yourself up in your blankets, trying to find some comfort. The door to your room nudges open and Dean jumps up on your bed.

“You know you’re not supposed to sleep in my bed,” you say with a small laugh as you wipe the tears from your face. Dean presses his nose to your cheek before licking you over and over again, playfully. “Stop that!” you exclaim with a laugh, pushing his face away. Dean sits on your bed and tilts his head to the side as you lie back down.

“Thank you Dean,” you say as you reach out and pet the top of his head, “For defending me.” Dean barks in response. He licks your hand once before curling up by your side. You turn to hold him in your arms, taking comfort in his warmth. “I love you Dean,” you whisper. Dean whimpers before he snuggles in closer to you; you knew he was trying to say that he loved you too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to Barking Mad? Love your writing by the way! 

Fic:

“Dean, I need you to stop distracting me,” you tell him as he paws at your leg. He licks your hand as you turn the page of your book. “Don’t you wanna be human again?” you ask him. He whines as he places his head on your thigh, looking up at you with those puppy dog eyes. Dean had been begging for your attention, even if that meant distracting you from finding a cure.

“I think I’m close to finding something,” you tell him, “This isn’t exactly the same spell, but I found a spell for turning a human into a hamster. There’s also instructions on how to reverse the spell.” Dean doesn’t seem interested. He bites the book between his teeth and tugs. “Come on, Dean,” you complain, “Aren’t you sick of being a dog yet? I bet you miss hamburgers and beer.” Dean barks in response. “Once you’re human again, we’ll go for burgers and beer,” you tell him, “First thing, I promise.”

Dean barks before running off. You laugh and roll your eyes. Before long, he returns and drops a tennis ball into your lap. “So, you’d rather play than get drunk?” you ask. Dean barks enthusiastically. “Ok, fetch!” you tell him, tossing the ball out of the room. Dean chases after the ball, making you laugh again.

Since the incident in the park, Dean had spent his time trying to make you laugh or distracting you by curling up by your side. You were grateful for Dean, though you wished he could speak to you. Even though he was still Dean, you missed the conversations you used to have.

Dean runs back into the room, skidding on the floor as he tries to stop beside you. “Gross,” you complain as Dean drops the now slobber covered ball into your lap. You toss the ball into the next room again and Dean takes off. Turning the page of your book, the next spell offers no help. It was so frustrating that you couldn’t do more to help.

When Dean returns with the ball, he drops it into your lap again. This time, before waiting for you to throw the ball, he places his paws on the edge of your chair and nudges your cheek with his nose. You giggle and pat the top of his head as he licks your cheek. “Go on,” you laugh as you toss the ball away again. Dean bolts off.

You expect him to come running back, but he doesn’t. “Dean?” you call. He doesn’t answer. “Dean, where are you?” you yell. When he still doesn’t answer, you stand from your chair and follow after him.

Rounding the corner, you expect to see a German Sheppard with a tennis ball between his teeth. What you find instead brings you to a halt. “Dean?” you ask shocked. Instead of a dog, you find a man, the real Dean, standing there facing you. He was void of any clothing, hands covering himself, and you look down to the floor.

“Um, I don’t think I’m a dog anymore,” Dean says, “The spell must’ve worn off.”

“Yeah,” you agree, “Guess I didn’t need to look for a cure after all.”

“Guess not,” Dean says sheepishly, “So … about that burger and beer … we still on?”


End file.
